


Laughter (Day 26)

by Ruquas



Series: Kinktober 2018 [23]
Category: The Mentalist
Genre: AO3 FB Challenge, Fluff, Kinktober 2018, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-08-08 08:03:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16425557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ruquas/pseuds/Ruquas
Summary: And now they sat there, playing a game both were far too old for and laughing. The typical giggle only a little girl could do and a laugh from Patrick, a real one. Not the quiet yet reserved fake laugh he often did when they were at the office, working. A real one, loud and happy.





	Laughter (Day 26)

**Author's Note:**

> I forgot to post my Story for yesterday so now you have two fics to enjoy! This Story is dated back.

Smiling he stood in the door to the living room, watching Patrick playing peek-a-boo with the child. Their child. A strange thought. A kid no one wanted due to the mistakes by her parents. He just couldn‘t understand it. And then the court agreed, they could keep her. Could keep their Melody, could raise her after they visited the four-year-old every week (or, like Patrick, every day, even though he would never admit it). And now they sat there, playing a game both were far too old for and laughing. The typical giggle only a little girl could do and a laugh from Patrick, a real one. Not the quiet yet reserved fake laugh he often did when they were at the office, working. A real one, loud and happy. Kimball would do anything to keep this laughter, to keep those smiles on Patrick's face.

„Hey, Kimkim.“, Melody said, not even bothered to turn around. If he wouldn‘t know better, he would think she just couldn‘t say his name. But she was smart. That was the first thing he saw when he had to talk to the small girl a few months, dirty and greasy with filth.

„Hey. What are you doing?“, he asked walking towards them, giving both of them a kiss on the head. It felt right.

„Oh, thinking about what we want for dinner. This little lady here says we should order cake and pizza, but I thought about cooking?“, Patrick said and Kimball just shook his head. They both knew that Patrick was lying, not ready to admit that he played around with Melody, still afraid someone would take her away.

„Sure you were. I can cook, but I‘ll have to make a list. We need groceries.“, Kimball said, standing up again to go to the kitchen.

„I can cook. You don‘t have to.“, Patrick said only to be drowned out by Melody‘s scream „No! Patrick not cooking, Kimkim?“

Kimball hid his smile. „No. We want to eat, not burn the house down.“

Melody giggled and then screeched when Patrick began to tickle her.

„What? Blasphemy! I can cook!“, he laughed. This precious, real laugh, mixing with the loud, bright laughter from Melody. It was perfect.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Kinktober Challenge 2018. Every Story can be read on it's own.  
> I don't own the characters. I play with them and put them back where they belong.  
> English is not my native language and the work has never seen the eyes of a beta.


End file.
